


Juguetón

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Corto pero dulce, DaiTsuba, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Relación establecida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Tsubasa no es el único que sabe cómo jugar.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Juguetón

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto anoche como en 15min aproximadamente. Yo sólo quería despejarme un poquito y de verdad me ayudó mucho.
> 
> Como indiqué en los tag, es corto pero muy dulce~ son un par de tontos enamorados después de todo.
> 
> (Cabe destacar que estoy enamoradísima de los atuendos para el disco de Cards!!)

**.**

**.**

Tsubasa está de muy buen humor. Es de esos días en los que todo marcha bien, mucho mejor de lo esperado, y luego de su provechosa sesión de fotos de esa tarde (del concepto de _Cards_ ) encuentra a Dai en uno de los camerinos vacíos, concentrado en las distintas prendas de ropa...

Dai luce aún su propio traje diseñado para su próximo disco, el blanco y el rojo predominan y Tsubasa se fija una vez más en como el saco entalla a la perfección los hombros anchos y tonificados... Sin duda, esas ropas satisfacen a Dai, resaltando sus atributos y haciéndolo ver mucho más guapo de lo que ya es.

(¿Y qué decir de ese guiño que el fotógrafo logró capturar? ¡Se había robado el corazón de Tsubasa otra vez!) 

Tsubasa hace silencio y se adentra al espacio, incapaz de despegar la mirada de la silueta que le da la espalda y que todavía no se percata de su presencia. Su corazón se agita y de pronto se siente _travieso_ cuando una idea loca viene a su cabeza...

Se ubica junto a Dai, sin ser descubierto aún, y da un par de toquecitos en el hombro del lado contrario. Por inercia Dai se gira y, al no encontrar a nadie, se dirige hacia el lado donde Tsubasa se halla... Es ahí que aprovecha la oportunidad de robar un beso, un roce apenas que le llena de satisfacción. 

Cuando se miran frente a frente la sonrisa de Tsubasa es notoria, le duelen y le queman las mejillas a la vez. Dai le dedica una expresión seria, su cercanía le permite a Tsubasa notar el ligero color en su rostro, y se distrae cuando de pronto Dai aparta la mirada al algo más llamar su atención. 

Tsubasa imita a Dai, curioso también por lo que sea que esté sucediendo, pero no hay nada... Y no tiene tiempo si quiera de preguntar, pues una mano acuna una mejilla y un beso de mariposa marca la otra. Esta vez, Tsubasa es el sorprendido por aquel ágil y dulce movimiento.

El calor se va casi en seguida y Dai se aparta, probablemente apenado por su acto inesperado. Tsubasa permanece en silencio por un instante, pero su corazón salta y luego se derrite de amor ante el gesto tierno de su Dai _-chan_... 

Dai jugó su mismo juego, y Tsubasa acepta la derrota con humildad. 

No se resiste, se ha resistido demasiado al verlo destacarse ante la cámara, y lo alcanza para robar otro beso, esta vez como debe ser, de los labios cálidos que lo reciben con el mismo amor. 

Tsubasa es juguetón por naturaleza, tan travieso que a veces agota, y ama con demasía cuando Dai está de humor para seguir sus juegos.

.

.


End file.
